The invention relates to doppler radar measuring whereby an aerial transmits a transmit signal which is relected from a target and received by a receive aerial. A portion of the transmitted signal and the received signal are applied to a mixer which produces at its output a difference frequency signal having a frequency which is a measure of the distance to the target. The difference frequency signal is applied to an evaluation device.
Such a doppler radar measuring method may be used in alarm-surveillance systems. These systems usually monitor a room which has been left by persons authorized to be there. An alarm must be triggered as soon as an intruder moves about in the room. It is a problem in such a surveillance system to adjust the sensitivity. It has been found, for example, that comparatively small insects which fly past the aerials at short range trigger an alarm in exactly the same manner as an intruder entering the room at a distance of several meters from the aerials. Consequently, a small, nearby object triggers an alarm in precisely the same manner as a large object at a greater distance.